Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. Such automated banking machines operate responsive to data read from coded records. Automated banking machines are commonly used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, checking account balances, paying bills and/or receiving deposits from users. Other types of automated banking machines may be used to purchase tickets, to issue coupons, to present checks, to print scrip and/or to carry out other functions either for a consumer or a service provider. For purposes of this description any device which is used for carrying out transactions involving transfers of value shall be referred to as an automated banking machine.
Automated banking machines may benefit from improvements.